The game
by ginger sweetness
Summary: Its always just a big game for these two when are they going to realize that they are desperately and hopelessly in love with eachother. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

THE GAME

Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek or any of its characters

Blue eyes stared defiantly back at brown eyes. Steady as a sparrow and burning with the desire of war.

"Give it up, Case"

"Never, _Der"_

Derek opened his eyes wider and took two daring steps towards Casey.

"Give in to the burning sensations of your eyes, Casey. Close them, you know you wanna"

"I wanna do something alright," she said between gritted teeth "But it's not admitting defeat to you, not in this century or the next."

Before Derek could answer though, the distinct sound of his ring tone blared through the hallway.

"It could be Kendra" Casey challenged in a sing song voice.

Both Casey and Derek knew very well how Kendra could get when Derek ignored her calls.

"_Is he willing to risk it?" thought casey_

Derek held a pained expression on his face and began shaking his right feet as though willing himself to stay and finish the staring competition with Casey, but at the same time trying to get to his room in order to talk to his girlfriend.

The persistent ringing of his phone finally got to him and Derek ran into his room at top speed.

Casey was in an absolute state of shock, Derek had never let her win anything especially something that involved the winner getting first dibs on the bathroom for a whole week , Kendra really was a good influence on Derek after all.

"yeah?" Derek was really irritated he couldn't even express how irritated he was at this moment. Casey's boisterous laughter bugged him to no end and the way she triumphantly shut the bathroom door made him want to pull his hair out.

" Hey der bear ,where are you?"

" Hold on Kendra"

Derek absently threw his phone on the bed and walked into the hallway screaming at the top of his voice

"IT'S ON KLUTZILLA"

"EAT MY DUST DEREKA" Despite the fact that Casey's voice sounded a little muffled through the bathroom door her voice still raged of pure venom.

"YOU WISH SPACEY" Derek gave his final retort accompanied by the slamming of his bedroom door, and not be outdone Casey with toothbrush in hand quietly reopened the bathroom door and slammed it back with all her might.

Derek let out a frustrated groan but decided to let it go. Picking up the phone again he tried to continue a normal conversation with Kendra, but no such luck there. She was pissed. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet her for breakfast with her parents at the cat scratch. Actually he hadn't really forgotten, in truth the whole point of fighting for bathroom time with Casey today was not only to annoy her , but to also reach in time for the breakfast thing . Fighting with Casey always seemed to have that affect on him; he somehow always managed to forget everything that he was going to do or in some cases he sometimes is oblivious to everyone around him when he and Casey are in their fighting mode.

"Ten minutes Derek, if you're not here in ten minutes don't even bother to come."

He was not even given a chance to respond before Kendra hung up on him.

"You are so whipped" the sudden laughter of casey made him insanely mad and it took most of his willpower to ignore her and concentrate on his current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- weirdoes

Disclaimer: I love LWD but I'm not rich enough to own it.

"I'm here, I'm here"

Derek was panting, sweating and grumpy by the time he reached the cat scratch.

"Oh, you made it" cooed Kendra as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Like I had a choice" Derek muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I like to hear your voice"

"Uhhh…. Ok, that's so sweet"

Kendra held a firm grip on his right hand and led Derek away from the entrance to a private boot in the back of the fairly crowded diner.

"This is my father Robert and my mother Lila" Derek nodded his head towards the couple that looked oddly familiar, but before he could ponder on this notion, Kendra spoke up again "Mom…… Dad this is my boyfriend Derek."

Kendra promptly slipped into their seat and motioned for Derek to do the same, so that they were now facing Kendra's parents.

"Its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs………" _what is kendra's last name?_ " Kendra's parents" Derek finished lamely , hoping to God that Kendra would loosen her grip on his hand.

"Its nice to finally meet you from the front" said Kendra's mother who was somewhat giggling uncontrollably.

"The front?"

"Yes, every time I see you, you're always running out on the lawn from Kendra's room"

" oh…. I-I-I"

At this point Kendra's mom was laughing uncontrollably and Derek could feel the eyes of everyone in the diner on their table.

"Don't sweat it kiddo, we don't mind do we Rob?"

"No" answered Kendra's Dad in a monotone voice that expressed no emotion whatsoever. Then it hit him and Derek finally figured out why Kendra's parents looked so familiar, they looked like a Napoleon Dynamite and Deb creation jus………….. well weirder.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Derek left in a huff Casey treated herself to a yummy fruit salad consisting of all her favorite fruits.

"Do you hear that?" came the surprised voice of George as he entered the kitchen with Nora in toe.

"Hear what?" asked Casey putting the finishing touches to her fruit salad.

"The silence" he said dreamingly "It's heavenly."

George seemed to be lost in space until Nora quickly reminded him that Lizze, Marti and Edwin were still asleep and should be up in a few minutes. At this point Marti came hopping into the kitchen in her pink bunny costume from Halloween last year singing happy birthday at the top of her lungs, followed by Lizze and Edwin fighting over the cordless phone.

"Give it Edwin!"

"You were on it whole night talking to your little boyfriend."

"You're dead!" Lizze shouted as they simultaneously discarded the phone on the floor and presumed playing their usual game of cat and mouse. Lizze, always taking the predatory title of the cat.

Just then the phone began to ring followed by the arrival of a much frazzled looking Derek.

"I'm not here, I was never here, you never saw me." He said while maneuvering himself towards the staircase.

"Its official Nora we live in a zoo…… a very loud zoo."

"I think I'm getting dizzy" responded Nora who looked slightly frazzled herself.

"The zoo? Can we go to the zoo? Can we? Can we?" Marti was now hopping in one place giving the impression that she wanted to pee.

Casey could see that George was silently chastising himself for using such a metaphor in front of marti and the expression on his face was priceless.

While George and Nora tried to convince Marti to settle down, Casey abandoned her breakfast and retrieved the phone from the floor. Quickly scanning the caller ID casey pressed the talk button.

"Hey Kendra, let me go get him"

Casey made her way to Derek's room which was jus adjacent to hers and barged in without knocking.

"Its for you"

With eyes wide Derek quickly looked up from his computer screen.

" Casey I said I wasn't here." He whispered roughly.

Casey rolled her eyes at this and put the phone back to her ears.

"Derek said that he isn't her" now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes " Yeah I'll be sure to tell him… bye."

"Derek, why was Kendra crying?"

"I have no idea"

"Derek!"

"Okay, so I may have ditched her at the diner, but I had to, any normal person would have done the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents are crazy and so is she! They were basically planning our wedding and Kendra seemed fine with that, I just had to get out of there." Derek was no shivering at the very idea of marrying Kendra.

"They must be crazy to want you in their family"

"Hey! You should consider yourself lucky to have a guy like me in your family"

"Yeah it's every girls dream to have a greedy and egotistical maniac as her step brother."

"Try charming and down right irresistible"

"You make me sick"

"Then why are you still here"

Derek slowly lowered his eyes back to the computer screen feigning indifference.

"I was just leaving"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Let's have a rematch on the bathroom dibs"

"No, I won!"

"Chicken"

"You're on! What's the game?"

Derek gave his infamous smirk that surged and electric current throughout Casey's body.

"Strawberry and Blueberry, its simple really all you have to do is………"

**REVIEW!!!!! GIVE ME YOU'RE OPINIONS, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, GIVE ME SOMETHING **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope that there will be more in the future….. lol. First off I would just like to apologize for my inconsistency, I promised myself that I would update everyday , but I found that there was some need to expand on some of the chapters I have already finished , I particularly had some problems with this chapter, so I'm not pleased at all with the outcome. Sorry I tried my best. Secondly the game strawberry and Blueberry has nothing to do with eating it's a game my brother and his friends made up so beware of the stupidity… lol its all in good fun though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story and I have nothing to with the production of life with Derek

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter three – Blueberry and Strawberry

"_Strawberry and Blueberry its simple really all you have to do is……………….. _

"Ask ten questions to your opponent and vice versa, but the trick is that you can't use the letters _s _or _b _in your words, Although you are allowed to use said letters once and only _once,_ but followed by Blueberry and Strawberry and you have only 2 seconds to say it or you immediately lose." Casey had now moved away from the doorway and seated herself on the edge of Derek's unmade bed, Derek took this opportunity to swivel his chair so that they were now face to face " Oh and if all goes well the winner will obviously be the one that retrains from using _s_ or _b_ excessively ."

"Sounds easy enough"

"Oh, you would think so"

"A baby could do this Derek"

"Seeing as babies can't talk I would highly doubt that"

"Wait! Then how come you can talk?" Casey rubbed her chin and moved her eyes upward as if actually pondering the question at hand "Hmm, that's really weird."

"Yeah, phenomenal." Derek responded sarcastically, but he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked at that moment. Maybe cute wasn't the right word to describe the she-devil known as Casey, but he had to admit that almost everything she does makes him want to smile.

"Stop smiling, it's creeping me out"

"Deal with it, that's what I have to tell myself every morning when faced with the prospect of seeing you again." Derek raised his hand to halt Casey from making whatever retort she was prepared to shoot at him "So lets end my agony and get on with the game, but since I am such a nice guy I want to give you some advice—"

"Lets hear it almighty shit face!" Casey should be used to Derek's belittlement and harsh words, but up to this day there was not one day where she wasn't red in the face because of it.

"What are we in pre-school? Forget it; I'm willing to let that slide since I'm not insecure about my good looks. Anyway I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't underestimate this game……. or me." Derek was doing the whole laser piercing gaze that made Casey suddenly become breathless.

" I think I can handle myself" she said softly and it somehow struck the teens that they were no longer talking about the game at hand , but something………. Deep……….. something that was hard to figure out at the moment. They couldn't help but stare at each other and …. Wonder.

"Case…… um……. w-why are you looking at me like that?"

" Like what?" Casey quickly looked down and nervously played with the edge of her linkin park t-shirt.

"Like …. Um never mind, on with the game."

" okay you start"

"Name you ex?"

_**( translation- name your ex boyfriend)**_

" What ex"

"Your ex"

"What??!!!"

" Don't….. coy"

_**( translation- don't be coy )**_

"what???"

" Ca- You…… Don't….. I'm gonna get you."

" I thought this was gonna be easy for Derek"

After a short pause……

" Ha! It is because I jus won."

"No way"

"Yeah way , you didn't say the magic words."

"This game is so stupid"

" If you got a problem with it pick it up with 1-800 Big D don't give a flying fuck."

" I loathe you , Derek"

" I loathe you too, now get out!"

" Gladly pee brain"

"Now, that I take offense to"

Derek suddenly pounced on Casey and she gave a high pitched squeal as he lay sprawled on her in his bed. To say the position was awkward was just an understatement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tune in next time for The game……. . Review please and suggestion are always welcomed be as blatantly honest as you want to be


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of these stories do not belong to me, but the plot is solely mines.

Chapter four- What are we doing?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The room became suddenly hot and it didn't seem to have enough oxygen for the both of them. Their breathing was heavy and their lips were aching for that moment of release. Derek could feel himself moving towards her and he could almost taste the sweetness of her lips upon his. He tore his eyes away from her pink lips only to see the want in her eyes, and he couldn't deny her or him of this moment.

"What are you two doing?"

Derek's head snapped up in disbelief only to see Edwin standing at the doorway with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Nothing" Derek tried to make it sound as if it was a casual occurrence that happened at any hour of the day, but Casey's blushing face and quiet demeanor made the situation even more awkward and uncomfortable.

Edwin looked at the teens in their compromising position and gave them a disbelieving look.

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"Well who asked you anyway?" Derek slowly removed himself from Casey and walked over to the door, only slam it in Edwin's face.

When Derek turned around again Casey was already on her feet.

"I should go" Her face was downcast and her voice sounded soft and distant.

"You could stay" He just couldn't let her go, not yet anyway.

"I have work to do"

"During the summer vacation?"

"…."

"Come on Case, just stay for a little while longer?"

They were now a mere inch apart and when she raised her head to speak up again, Derek took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her gently on the lips. Casey could feel tingles go through her body and when Derek moved in closer to deepen the kiss she complied by opening her mouth to allow the entrance of his tongue.

Derek couldn't believe that he was swapping spit with his stepsister and actually enjoying it. When they pulled apart for air Derek couldn't help but give a big goofy smile.

"I should really go now" Casey was a little breathless and the smile on her face was unmistakable. As she walked passed Derek she made sure to brush against his shoulder briefly make eye contact with him as she closed his door slowly.

Casey was just about to go into her room when the voice of her mother stopped in her dead in her tracks.

"Casey, George and I need to speak to you and Derek downstairs; I think you know what it is about." Casey felt like someone had just thrown cold water on her, and the look on Nora's face made her want to just shrivel up and die.

I have really done it now.

**I KNOW THAT THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT I AM GONNA UPADATE TOMORROW WITH THE SECOND PART, AND KEEP IN MIND THAT EDWIN IS ANNOYING BUT HE IS NOT A SNITCH…… WELL……. AT LEAST I DON'T THINK SO. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND PLEASE GIVE SOME LOVE AND UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy, I got so caught up in the whole summer fever scene.

Disclaimer: not mines

Chapter 5

Nothing happened

"I can't wait till I get my hands on him!!"

"Derek we have bigger things to worry about other than killing Edwin"

Derek took a deep breath and rose from his position on the bed and began wiggling his arms and legs followed by the rotation of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Casey stopped her frantic pacing long enough to see Derek hopping up and down on one spot.

"I'm preparing myself for the lie of a lifetime and I'm also getting myself psyched for Edwin's beat down"

"Derek ……..I……… nevermind…….. Let's just be mature and own up to our mistakes"

"Sssuuuuuuuurrreeeee" Despite the whole situation Casey could not believe that Derek still found it in himself to act like the normal sarcastic jerk that he is "Be serious, Casey I am not going down this easy especially for something as trivial as this."

"So what happened just now was just some sort of trivial game that meant nothing at all to you?" Casey now had her hands folded on her chest with her hip jutting out on one side, she had the whole mean girl stance perfected and Derek couldn't help but admit that she looked like a total hottie. For a minute he was actually considering telling her that the kiss meant more to him than she will ever know, but the devil within him couldn't help but rise to the occasion.

"Yep…. That sounds about right"

"What?!!"

"It was just a kiss…… don't read too much into it."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it" She said stiffly letting her arms limply fall from her chest.

"Good…. Anyway I'm glad that's out of the way, so on to the whole parental issue, all I want you to do is sit there and look innocent and I will take care of the rest"

"Derek , I think it would be much better if we just came clean"

Derek groaned and massaged his head as though he was dealing with a very stupid four year old.

"No Casey it would be much worse, imagine what your mother will think, in fact imagine what she is thinking right now, her perfect daughter committing incest, I could see the headlines now." Derek ended the last part in a mock sadness, but even though she knew that they were not committing incest Casey still felt horrible she couldn't even begin to predict what other people might think, but she knew it would end in scorn and disappointment. She couldn't let that happen.

"So we agree that we are going to lie our asses off …… right?"

"Right"

"Okay showtime" Derek said clapping his hands in anticipation.

----------

"What up peeps?" Derek sat casually in his beloved armchair while Casey nervously sat on the couch next to him with her hands folded in her lap. Nora and George both stood stiffly in front of them but they were holding hands in a supporting manner. Casey wanted to die, and if she was not mistaken her mother looked as though she was on the verge of tears. This was the breaking point for casey, she could not just lie to her mother's face not when she was hurting like this.

"Mom I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

"Shut up Casey" Derek mumbled behind his hand in anger.

"No Derek I can't live with myself! I allowed it to happen so therefore I am to blame."

Nora watched Casey in a knowing matter as if she expected Casey to say just that, but instead of replying she burst out in tears, after a few comforting pats from George ,Nora was again able to speak.

"Casey it breaks my heart to hear you say that, and I feel so horrible for not telling you sooner, we've known for some time now, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that this was really happening to us."

"I'm so sorry mom" Casey was now crying herself, and Derek couldn't help but gently rob her arms. Then something hit him.

"What do you mean you've known for quite some time?"

"Well since yesterday… I'm so sorry casey that I didn't tell you sooner."

"No I should be sorry……… wait what are you talking about?

"And nothing happened yesterday." Derek added in confusion.

"Casey's Great Aunt Belle died, remember when I told you she had the flu?…. Well that flu turned out to be heart failure and she died yesterday." After a long pause Nora took in the frazzled appearance of the two teens that seemed almost…. Relieved? "What did you think I was talking about?"

"OH…. Welll….. that of course….. we were just checking to see if you knew what we were talking about." Casey said nervously while Derek quickly snatched his hand from Casey's arms.

"Ok well I hate to do this to you Casey, but we really need you and Derek to stay home with the kids I know you are going to miss your great aunt's funeral , but we couldn't have Marti seeing death so up and personal………. and your mom told me how queasy you can get at funerals." George said the last part in a loud whisper as if it was a secret between friends.

"I know you're devastated Casey and I promise to make this up to you, but for now can you do me this huge favor?"

"Sure mom anything I can do for the family"

"So when are you guys leaving?" Derek was now lounging back in his chair in a cool manner

"Tomorrow morning bright and early and we should be home by night time, so not to worry." George stared a little hesitantly at Derek as he said this.

"I am not going to burn down the house Dad, so you could stop looking at me like that."

"I cant believe I am saying this , but I trust you son."

"Gee thanks Dad." Derek said rolling his eyes in mock gratitude "It's not like I will be here anyway."

"What do you mean you're not going to be here" Casey said sharply…… maybe a little too sharply.

"I have a date" he said simply not even looking at her.

"What? You just broke up with Kendra."

"What can I say news travels fast." So okay he didn't have a date…….. yet, but he was definitely going to get one.

"You disgust me, you have no concern for the female gender whatsoever"

"Only for those that matter"

Casey had that look on her face that look that always began with screaming and ended in a long speech. Nora and George who were now long forgotten by the two teens slowly made their way to the basement, to avoid the headache to come.

"YOU PIG!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You wont believe how long it took me to post this it seems that every time I'm finally gonna post it I either see an error or someone calls me downstairs to do something or the other. Anyway did anyone see the new LWD episode yesterday ? the new guy is so cute and he reminds of Derek a little bit and did you see how their voices blended together? It was so adorable. Anyway I am still a dasey forever and I will always love Michael Seater even though people say that he is gay.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I think its time to fast forward things a bit.

Chapter 6- Meet Cristal

Casey POV

On the day of the funeral Casey woke up to find that Nora and George had already left, and true to his word Derek had also left for his date right after breakfast and returned just in time for dinner. Casey didn't think anything of it at the time, but when Derek continued with the same routine for about a week she started to question his uncharacteristic devotion to his new mystery girl.

Derek showed no signs of actually having a new girlfriend, but what else could it be? He was never one to leave his precious TV unattended to during the day. Casey just had to know who she was, and that meant that she had to consult with the Derek expert.

88888888888888888888888

"Thanks for coming shopping with me on such short notice, Em"

"Its okay, besides Sheldon was really getting on my nerves"

"What did he do this time?"

"Its more like what he's not doing…. Oh that looks cute I wonder if they have it in my size." Said Emily taking out a black tank top from one of the racks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that we were spending way too much time together, so I kind of hinted that maybe we should give each other a little more space and he went all drama queen on me and now he is barely talking to me, it's driving me insane!!"

"And they say we over react"

"I know"

"So I know this may come off weird, but there is something I have to ask you"

"Shoot"

Casey wasn't exactly sure how Emily would take this, seeing as she is known to jump to conclusions.

"Well I wanted to know if you had any information on Derek's latest girl toy."

"Oh you mean Cristal?"

"Who's Cristal?"

"She was basically a nobody, but in the first week of summer she did a complete makeover, I haven't actually seen her myself but word is that she looks like a total babe."

"So are they dating?"

"I guess so since my sources say that they have been practically joined to the hip this week, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't" Casey said sharply while unconsciously bunching up the current top in her hand.

Emily arched her eyebrows in disbelief "If you say so"

Casey turned away from Emily and pretended to be interested in the mini skirts that were on sale, rather than change the subject she chose to cease the conversation until Emily herself voiced another topic. After a few seconds of browsing through some of the summer dresses Emily declared that she was starved and it was time to head for the food court.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I think its Derek……. and that has to be Cristal" Emily said pointing to a couple holding hands that were heading in their direction.

"Wait, what is she wearing?" Casey could not believe her eyes; she couldn't even comprehend how that was possible.

"Oh it couldn't be"

"It sure looks like it"

"I cannot believe that she is wearing….."

"…… his jacket"

Emily and Casey stood in wonder as Derek guided Cristal towards them.

"Hey Emily, hey spacey" Derek said coolly while placing his arm around Cristal "I want you guys to meet Cristal."

"Hey" Emily said hesitantly still staring at Derek's leather jacket in shock. Casey on the other couldn't even talk if she wanted to and it didn't help that all eyes were now on her. The only thing that was going through her mind was to rip that jacket right off her back and slap that smug look right off her face while she was at it.

"_Oh no I cannot have a crush on HIM"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY TONITE IS A NEW EPISODE; I HOPE THAT ITS MORE DASEY THAN NASEY. PLEZZZZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND MY APOLOGIES ON THE LATE UPDATE.


End file.
